$\left[\begin{array} {ccc} 8& 3& 2 \end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of the matrix?
The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. There is $1$ row. The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. There are $3$ columns. In conclusion, the dimensions of the matrix are $1\times 3$.